[unreadable] [unreadable] This is a new proposal to establish a training program for medical students in neurological research. The overall goal of the program is to train medical students for independent careers in basic and translational research. Research in the field of human brain mapping (HBM), an experimental discipline that establishes structure-function correspondences in the brain through the combined application of experimental psychology, human neurological science, and non-invasive neuroimaging will be emphasized. In HBM, meta-analysis is a tool for modeling neural systems wherein statistically significant effects from multiple studies are combined to assess convergence and guide interpretation. The primary goal is to quantitatively determine locations of consistent activity within the literature for certain paradigm classes and/or behavioral domains. This research training program is focused on the meta-analysis method known as activation likelihood estimation (ALE), a new technique developed at Georgetown Univ. In ALE, input data are location coordinates placed on a 3D image matrix and blurred using a Gaussian spread function that approximates intersubject anatomical variability. Students will be guided towards performing their own meta analysis on a wide range of topics, including, but not limited to, working memory, emotion provocation, and word generation. The faculty members comprise an interactive cadre of MD and PhD scientists who possess extensive research and mentoring experience. We have specific plans for recruitment and for identifying candidates from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups that capitalizes on our regional and institutional demographics. The laboratory training in this program will be complemented by enrichment activities and didactic instruction concerning ethical issues in medical research and the responsible conduct of research. Program administration will be overseen with periodic evaluation and strategic planning input from an External Advisory Committee comprised of six scientists with expertise relevant to research training. [unreadable] [unreadable]